Mr Black, A New Adventure
by Chris Hill
Summary: Mr. Black reads a comic book and decides to do something about it. Authorized use of the Make a Wish Characters by Rorchscharts Blot.


Mr. Black, A New Adventure

By Chris Hill

What next?

Disclaimer: I was told to write this, so I did. Don't blame me for the characters used because I didn't invent any of them.

The place was dreary, the type writers of pulp fictions from early in the century, or rather, the type of pulp fictions that Snoopy seems to think were written conjured up.

Of course, Snoopy always starts his stories with "It was a dark and stormy night..."

This place, however, was more than that. There was a literal feeling of dread, as if you SHOULD turn away as soon as possible. Some described this as the feel of death warmed over, others just wanted to avert their eyes, still others would ride in a motorboat to see how far they could come without turning back. (The last ones were the kids from Australia, but then the rest of the world could not believe what they were thinking, which was that it was the best place to have a cold one.)

It was of course, Black Island. The infamous home of Mr. Black and his friends.

A place, with the exception of crazy Australian kids, no one in the wizarding world wanted to come near, if they could help it.

If one could look in, however, they would notice that a young man named Harry was pacing in his suite. This young man had a lot happen to him, and he was one of the few that knew the prices that should not be paid. Notably, he was doing the same thing that he had been doing since the end of the war. He was brooding. Harry had been forced to become a killer, and although he had taken care of Voldemort, he still felt that he had to atone for some of what he did.

Sighing, he sat down, and his eye fell upon an old comic book, one sent from a couple of comedians who he happened to be partnered with. The comic itself was fairly rare since the Wizarding world of Britain actively disdained anything that was created by the Muggles. This one though, brought a sudden memory to Harry as he gazed at the cover.

It formed an idea, an impractical one, one that would cause trouble, one that would be the bane of a lot of people, if not governments...

"It's perfect!" Harry grinned at the idea and ran from the room.

IIIII

"How do you think he's doing?" Fred said as they travelled down the gothic hallway, towards the private section of the castle.

"Probably moaning about his lot in life. You know, he really should take another vacation." George replied.

Sighing Fred stated, "After the last one? Do you REALLY want to spread fear, unending horror, dreadful nightmares, and terror on the wizarding population of the planet?"

"Why not? It's not like he does it purposely."

Just then a very exited Harry ran around the corner, his voice trailing as he continued down the hallway. "Hi guys, meeting in two hours in the secure room. I have an idea that I have to thank you for, and it might mean some traveling, and definately your perverse sense of humour."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"It seems..."

"Very likely..."

"That a new adventure is in the works."

"Well then, it's off to the library...

"To check on Atlantian culture..."

"Just to ensure the proper jokes are made."

IIIII

While making her rounds, the Doctor sighed. She had the perfect hospital, the perfect research lab, and the perfect job. It was the job that every medical person that she knew and talked to wanted and envied her for it.

Working with Mr. Black, and she suspected who he actually was although she would never reveal that suspician, had been very fulfilling. If not for anything else than she got to help people. With the end of the war, however, things were slowing down.

She should be happy, after all the Doctor had more patents to her name than any other medical researcher in the world, however, it wasn't enough.

Like all people who deeply involved themselves in an effort to win the good fight, the end of the fight left her feeling a bit down. She recognized the symptoms, of course, and she knew that it wouldn't last, but she still craved the action and intrigue. She had gone from being a simple doctor to a person who enjoyed partially running a spy organization.

Since then, however, the twins had become fine replacements, building an organization that had become world-wide extremely quickly.

Now, unless she came up with something to do with all of her free time, she would go crazy.

"Doctor," Harry said as he came into the ward, "I think you should see this."

The Doctor spun and walked towards her friend. "What is it, Mr. Black?"

Harry smirked and gestured to her to follow him. "Well, I have an idea, but you would have to be in charge of it."

The Doctor smirked back. Something was up, and that meant that Ha...Mr. Black was going to be doing something exciting, probably to help the world. "I'm in charge? This I have to hear."

In answer, Harry just held up the book he had printed off earlier, and showed it to the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes widened as she took in the cover. She had seen the show when she went to Med school, and was impressed with the idea then. She had often dreamed of such an organization, a lot of the situations in the show could have been solved with magic. Unfortunately, the damned International Secrecy Act wouldn't allow her to use it to treat muggle patients, which interfered with her oath as a healer. If it could be done...

"Well?" Harry asked, worried about her reaction.

The Doctor then smiled. If anyone could get around the laws, or find a way to do it so that secrecy was not a concern, it would be the people here on the island. "Let's do it!"

IIIII

After getting all of the principals to the island, they met to discuse the scheme, and Harry had the inspired idea to play one of the episodes to demonstrate what he had in mind, and where else to start but with the first episode. After the show, everyone, except for the Doctor, the twins, and Harry were amazed that the muggles had come up with something so innovative. Most impressed with this was the Alchemist.

"Do the muggles really have that sort of technology, or access to it?" Nicholas asked, wondering why he hadn't paid more attention. Given his long life, he felt that he should have been more aware of what was happening to the world in general.

"Actually, they don't have some of the technology yet, but for the most part, yes." the Doctor answered. "The technology they already have is both more and less advanced than this."

The Professor frowned, "It's facinating, something like what Henchgirl and I observed in Japan. The aspects that appeal to me are the computers and automated equipment. This would be the hardest part, at least for me. Some of the items we know can be done by hiding it, such as placing the Hex-Quarter into a PDA type device. The hard part is the scanning, how do we hide the magical signatures, communications through cell-floo will also have to be considered as that will be harder to hide because of how it functions."

"More worrisome is the charms." Henchgirl spoke up, "At least on the engineering part. The potions will be difficult as well, if we use them to treat patients. Spells would be almost impossible to pull off in those circumstances, and investigations will be held if we do it wrong. Hiding the wands are not a problem, and hiding magical signatures coming from them are not difficult, but the movements required could be. Too many different spells could be used in those circumstances."

Fred frowned, "Organization, at least on the wizarding side will not be much of a problem. It's the muggle world that we will have real problems. It's not only communications, but how to have the people trained to recognize the situations where a team would have to go in."

George then said, "Some things can be handled easily. Setting up some people who are muggle born in the muggle world could be done, such as we are doing now, but it's more protecting the operational agents from people who want the technology. We need people who would be willing to kill, in some circumstances, rather than let anything dangerous be stolen."

The Doctor sighed at that. They did want to help, but sometimes killing became necessary to protect the greater good. "I wish there was someway around that."

Fred grinned. "I think some things can be done, but we have to be prepared to do the worst. We'll need to create weapons that can be disguised in the muggle world, and I have a few ideas for that."

"What worries me is the vehicles, at least at the level we're considering. None of us really know anything about them, and I doubt that things will stand up to inspection if someone comes aboard one. Suppose they wanted to see the engines, and there aren't any? In addition, we may well need muggle technology for certain things as propulsion spells may not be enough. I'll need a designer for this and it will have to be someone who is a muggle." the Mechanic commented.

"Well," Oyuki smiled, "Go to Japan, some of the best designers for this are there, and they will know how to keep their mouth shut concerning these things. Japan has many people who are muggle and know about the magical world. In fact, there are a lot of people who help each other, so getting equipment and testing it will not be much of a problem. Doing it so that we are not known will be a problem. We are already observed, and activities are monitored by some of the wizarding world to see what we are doing. Adding muggles to the equation may cause problems."

Harry frowned, that was an aspect that he had not considered. Sattelites could well make a difference to what they wanted to do. "Is it possible to set the base up here, without the world knowing about it, or do we need another one? And how do we prevent technology from detecting where we are?"

"Not much of a problem with parts of that."

Everyone turned to the Architect, who then went on. "I can design around what we already have, and we could well extend under the ocean if need be. Doing it and not having everyone know about it afterwards will be a problem, at least with the workers who would build it. We would have to get people who would swear an unbreakable magical agreement, and somehow get them to think that they were not on the island. Either that, or we get specific people to build who can keep their mouth shut. Those 'robots' that were on the show. Do you think it's possible to build something like that to be workers?"

"I...don't know." the Professor mumbled, already starting to contemplate the problems. "We definately need some non-magical people for this.

"O.K. then. Lets all leave for now and meet back tommorow with a list of everything that everyone thinks they will need. Do not forget to list as many resources as you need on this as it's better that we get everything correct before we do something wrong and cost people their lives." The Doctor stated as she closed the meeting.

IIIII

The next day saw the organization of the materials and people necessary, and it was a lot more than expected once put together. The Tailor and Leather Worker, who had the easiest jobs of everyone there had already presented a large list of materials, some of which were rare, but possible to replace with Muggle technology, was in itself a large thing, with all types of possible areas covered. From the deepest ocean to the centre of a volcano to outer space, each operative would need at least 60 to 70 different uniforms besides a standard set of protective outfits. In addition, they estimated that each of the ships would require somewhere around 200 stored emergency suits for each situation, which meant an adjustment of the Mechanics, not to mention everyone elses lists.

It was when they got to the type of personel, however, that the group realized what they had taken on.

First, there would be people required in all the efforts, and it meant a lot of people who were not of the magical world being told and allowed aceess. Basically, they would need a lot of scientists, not to mention experts in rescue operations, high speed pilots, personnel familiar with extreme environments, and technical expertise, such as working with computer equipment.

Then there were Fred and Georges needs, and the vehicles that they had sketched out, which in itself was the size of a large book. It was an amazing amount of people, which would require a new company being created in the muggle world and, aside from being a cover, actually making a lot of money to help cover the operational cost of the new project. They would not admit if they had the plans on the books for a while when asked about it.

All told, it looked like they would need a permanent building/maintenance crew and the number of operational agents had to be increased to cover a 24 hour, 7 day a week, year round schedule, without wearing them out.

After they had completed the basic plans five days later, they were ready to start.

IIIII

"I've missed this." Harry said as he looked out the window of the Zephlen.

Henchgirl giggled, "Yep, another working vacation."

"So where to first? America or Japan." said the Professor.

"Japan," the Doctor said before anyone else could say something. "I know the type of designers we need, and that means going to the farms and stables there. I know you'll be surprised at what they'll come up with, and I guarantee all the equipment will be possible, if not practical."

"You find designers in farms and stables in the muggle world?" Fred said.

"We're not understanding something here." George stated.

The Doctor smirked. "You will, and you two will learn the most."


End file.
